Not Coping
by Sisco
Summary: HiruSena. Where had Hiruma gone during the School Festival last year? Sena finds out, but it isn't what he expected, and it makes Hiruma act a little aggressive.


Temperance

**Not Coping**  
By: Sisco  
Beta: Athame

**Note**: Please, respect Naguya's culture that I have chosen to use in this story...and no one will get hurt. I wouldn't post a note like this if it wasn't real, people! D:

-S-

Sena leaned over the back seat of Hiruma's rented convertible Chrysler and used the blond's shoulders as leverage to take a closer look at the radio, which read 8:45. "Are we really going to Naguya? That's so far from home!"

"Listen, fucking shrimp, you were the one that wanted to know where I went last year during the fucking school festival. Well, I'm taking you there now." Hiruma reached over his shoulder and ran his smooth, but chilled, fingers against the younger teen's cheek. "You're the first person I'm going to be sharing this with, so you had better fucking appreciate it; or, I'm going to make sure your ass is running home."

"Hiiii-!" Sena fell back into his seat with a surprised grunt as Hiruma took a sharp curve at high speed. "Kya! Youichi-san, please slow down. I would rather live to see my last year of Amefuto."

Hiruma cackled as he peered at his running back through the rear view mirror. "Is that why you're sitting in back, fucking shrimp? You don't have enough faith in my driving abilities?"

Sena's face flushed red; whether from anger or shame, he really didn't know. "That's exactly why. This is the first time I've ever seen you drive."

"Then shouldn't you buckle up?" Hiruma grinned wickedly as he deliberately jerked the car into the other lane, causing the poor, befuddled running back to implant his face into the back of the blond's seat. "Sorry! I didn't want to hit that doggie. Ke, ke, ke!"

Sena scowled at the back of Hiruma's head. "Fuck the dog! You did that on purpose!"

"Sena," Youichi gasped in mock surprise, and a hint of arousal. "You cursing like that, it turns me on." He grinned lecherously at the image of his petite lover in the rear view mirror. "I know you're going to enjoy this, fucking shrimp. I'll make sure you do."

The brunette frowned as he took that moment to finally buckle his seat belt and continue to stare anywhere but at Hiruma. Thinking of the upcoming game with the Bando Spiders next week would be a good diversion, at least until they arrived at their destination. Unfortunately, as he did think about the game, it would bring up memories of the past games that involved Hiruma playing in them. The blond wasn't able to be part of the team this year because it was his final year of high school, and he would need all his time studying for college.

Sena sighed with despair. "It's not going to be the same without you."

"Keh," Hiruma sneered. "What are you talking about? I'm going to be there at all your games, to make sure you don't screw the fuck up. That new quarterback you got is a clueless numbskull when it comes to strategy. That's why I assigned you as the new captain. All the new members look up to you, Sena. You're their fucking motivation!"

Sena blushed modestly. "I still wish you were _in_ the game, though."

"Trust me, I do, too. Do you think I want to be stuck studying throughout the rest of my last school year? Hell, no! I want to be out on that field kicking ass! Football is the only life you could ever fucking need."

Sena chuckled. "What college team are you going to try out for, Youichi-san?"

"The Duke Blue Devils in Durham, North Carolina. They're a pretty strong team but are in need of some better guidance." Hiruma concealed his genuine smile from Sena's view as he reached back over the seat and affectionately squeezed the younger teen's kneecap. "You'll be alright, won't you, fucking shrimp? You're not going to go through withdraw without me, are you?"

"You sure it isn't the other way around?" Sena grasped the hand on his knee and squeezed it to return his affection. "Ever since we started dating at the beginning of the new school year, it's like you can't leave my side for anything."

Hiruma snorted. "More like I _won't_ leave your side. I dare say what will happen if I did." He gave one last squeeze to Sena's hand and moved his own back to the steering wheel. "You're lucky I was in a good mood this morning. I was about to blow Shin's fucking head off." His teeth ground together at the memory of the stoic lineman trying (the keyword) to pull Sena down an alleyway next to a small convenient store; and, in Hiruma's image, Shin was going to molest his poor, innocent running back. He had gotten as far as pointing a pistol at the back of the raven's head before Sena intervened and dragged him away to their rental car.

"If you're still upset about what happened this morning, Shin wasn't trying to hit on me. He just wanted some…"

"…time to grope you," Hiruma cut in scathingly.

Sena scowled as he continued to finish the rest of his comment. "…advice on how to use the CD player Sakuraba had gotten him. How he hadn't ruined the player yet, is beyond me. He's so electronic-illiterate."

"Idiot," Hiruma cackled.

There was a moment of silence between the two. The low music from the radio broke some of the tension.

Sena smiled subtly as he leaned forward, at least as much as his seat belt would allow, and ran his fingers through the back of Hiruma's hair in a massaging manner. There was an appreciative moan from the recipient as he leaned back into the touch and tried keeping his eyes focused on the road at the same time.

"You little sneak," Hiruma purred admiringly. "You're actually trying to get us killed."

The shorter teen chuckled and pulled away. "Well, at least you can't blame the doggie this time."

"No, I'll just have to blame the fucking kitten that wanted my undivided attention, and how can I ever deny my cute little kitten's needs, hm?" Hiruma smirked at the mortified expression he could see in the rear view mirror. "After the festival, your ass is mine."

Not that Sena minded being suffocated by the taller blond, but he had serious doubts that Hiruma was going to wait until _after_ the festival to fuck him. It was more than likely he would be dragged to a bathroom-stall and be fully taken advantage of. Hiruma was scary when his patience was trifled with.

"Look," Hiruma ordered nonchalantly, pointing out toward a city that was enclosed by mountains and forests. "Nice, huh?"

Sena smiled at the view. "It's beautiful. It's not as big as Tokyo, but it's still huge. How long are we staying for?"

"For the weekend, even though the festival lasts for one day. I want to do other things while we're here, too. Last year, someone mentioned Nagoya Castle and the museum inside it. I thought you might be interested, fucking shrimp."

"Yes, that sounds great, Youichi-san." Sena was definitely going to try get his money's worth from the trip, if only to make the blond demon happy.

The rest of the drive was in companionable silence as they took in the fresh scenery and the new people walking along the streets and sidewalks. They all seemed to be in high spirits, especially on a day like this.

"The atmosphere is a lot more energized here." Sena had un-buckled his seat belt by this time and was leaning over the front seat to get a better view of the street ahead of them.

Hiruma chuckled as he brushed his hand against Sena's cheek. "It's because of the festival. We're almost there, but we need to get a room before we can venture around."

The younger teen nodded as he grabbed Hiruma's hand and kissed his knuckles. "I'm really happy you're sharing this with me, Youichi-san."

"Idiot," Hiruma murmured affectionately.

Hiruma pulled up into a hotel's parking lot and made sure to grab their luggage from out of the trunk before they checked out a room that had a single, queen sized bed.

Sena was the first to try out their new sleeping arrangements, giggling as he bounced slightly on the mattress. "This feels so good."

"Yeah," Hiruma purred seductively as he placed their baggage beside the bed and slid in-between Sena's legs. "I want to take you right now." He captured the smaller teen's lips aggressively and rubbed his semi-hard cock against the other's inner thigh. He moaned disappointedly when his prey decided to pull away toward the head of the bed.

Sena shivered, almost wanting to give into the blond's temptation, especially from the way he was crawling toward him like a predator stalking its prey. "C-Can't you hold on…a little longer, Youichi-san?"

The quarterback sneered in contempt of the suggestion. "No. I want you now." Without much warning, he pounced on his smaller lover and received a startled cry in his attempt. "What's the matter, babe?"

"Mah." Sena looked up into the other's wintergreen eyes and scowled. "Why can't you restrain yourself?" He squeaked when his left butt cheek was squeezed. "This isn't like you!"

"Only when you're around." Hiruma grinned as he switched their positions; Sena now on top and sitting precariously close to a hardened cock. "Come on," he insinuated by rolling his hips into Sena's. "I want you so bad." He curled his fingers into the brunette's spiky locks and pulled him down for another fierce kiss.

Sena reluctantly broke away from the addictive lips and gasped for breath. "N-No, Youichi-san. I want to go to the festival." He moaned in shock as one of his lover's hands pressed against the bulge in his pants.

"But, I think you're having other thoughts," Hiruma chortled. "Let's skip it." He forced the smaller man into another kiss, their tongues battling against each other for dominance. In the end, Hiruma won the battle and explored the smaller orifice to his content, until a sharp pain automatically forced him to retract his tongue. "What the fuck, Sena? You bit me?!" He could taste the blood and grimaced at the coppery flavor.

Sena sat up and wiped his bottom lip from the blood. He couldn't help but feel a sense of triumph as he peered down at the other's astonished features. "Can we go now?" He quickly scurried out of the blond's reach and stood at the foot of the bed with a conceited smile.

The blond still wasn't sure if he comprehended the attack correctly. He had never been bitten like that, and in all honesty, it only made him harder. "You little shit! I'm going to make you pay for that!"

"Ah…" Sena took a step back in alarm and then made a mad dash out the door. He could hear his lover complaining, and quite loudly, that it was going to take forever for his erection to disappear, and that the small running back was going to suck him off until he came at least three times into his mouth. Sena could feel his cheeks heat up at such an unruly comment, that anyone in the hotel could hear if they had been walking down the hallway. "Youichi-sa-an!"

XxX

Hiruma was preoccupied with nursing his injured tongue, by sucking on a popsicle that he had gotten in the kitchen at the hotel. It felt unbelievably good, but he preferred if it had been Sena's tongue he was sucking on… He mentally kicked himself when he could feel his member twitch at the idea. Fucking dick! However, the stunned look on his lover's face was enough to satisfy his vengeance.

Sena looked up at the former quarterback for some sort of explanation as to where they had ended up. It wasn't exactly the type of festival you would normally celebrate, unless you were a native around these parts. Above their heads was a large sign that read in kanji, _Komaki Hounen Matsuri_, which in English translated to _Komaki's Festival of Fertility_. Sena gawped at the entrance and then at his blond lover, who seemed to be enjoying the fact that the smaller teen would be suffering from speech-impediment throughout the festival.

"T-This is…where you went last year, Youichi-san?" Sena cringed as an elderly couple walked by them through the entrance. He felt a strange shudder run down his spine and slowly started to back away with a horrified expression. "I-I can't…go in there." His cheeks started to glow a brighter red than they had before, at the hotel.

Hiruma removed the empty popsicle stick from his mouth with a barely audible pop and flicked it somewhere into the bushes. He wrapped an arm around Sena's slender shoulders and smiled. "Of course you can, fucking shrimp. No one here will bite…except for maybe me." His smile broadened before he tauntingly gave a long lick to the startled brunette's cheek.

Sena was abruptly pushed through the entrance without getting another chance to save himself from the embarrassment that he knew was to come. He clung to Hiruma's arm, allowing the blond to lead him wherever he pleased…for the time being, anyways. Because, when the moment arose, he was heading right back toward the exit, with or without his lover.

"Oooh? Look at this, fucking shrimp!" Hiruma pulled his distraught lover into a random shop and stomped down an aisle full of condoms, lube, and…was that edible underwear?

Hiruma temporarily released the running back from his grip as he reached for a rather large bottle of scented lube. He popped the cap to sniff the contents and shivered with excitement. "Strawberries. Kami, this shit makes me want to fuck you here and now."

"Hiiii!" Sena pushed himself up against Hiruma's side, which was a terrible mistake to begin with, as he tried to grab the item from the blond's hand. "Please, Youichi-san. You're embarrassing me!" His fingers barely brushed the bottom of the bottle as Hiruma lifted it up over his head.

"Like you weren't embarrassed before we got here?" Hiruma took this moment to relish the feel of the smaller male's body rubbing against his. God, what he wouldn't give to plunder his finger into that tight heat and suck on the tender area right below Sena's left ear. He licked his lips anxiously as he reached down and took a firm grip to the younger teen's backside. "Please, let me fuck you. I'll take you to the restroom and lock the door, if you're that afraid we'll get caught."

Sena quickly pushed himself away, and would have fallen to the floor, if Hiruma's hand hadn't been there groping him. "Y-Youichi-san…" He whimpered, as if actually fearing for his life if he didn't comply with the other's wishes. However, the more the blond demon begged with that low, husky tone of his, the more tempted Sena was to submit. He took a cursory glance around the store for any other patrons. The only one there was the shop-keep, but he seemed more engrossed with the magazine he was reading than his customers.

"P-Please, hurry, Youichi-san."

Hiruma grinned triumphantly as he ushered his lover into the only restroom in the store and locked the door behind him. He moved his hands along the walls on either side of the door and grunted approvingly. "They won't hear us very much. I'm almost tempted to believe that they actually built these walls thick for such an occasion." He seated himself on the open toilet seat with his legs sprawled and placed the bottle he had taken from the shelf on the sink's ledge beside him. "Well, fucking shrimp? I'm waiting for you to take the lead."

Sena fidgeted nervously as he started removing his shoes and pants. He left them lying in the middle of the floor as he stepped out of them and allowed his older lover a moment to appreciate the view of his long legs and already hardened cock.

"Come here," Hiruma demanded softly. He opened his arms amiably as the younger teen approached and leaned forward into his awaiting embrace. The smaller body curved into him perfectly, his arms squeezing and absorbing the warmth wantonly. Without realizing it, he released a needy moan into the crook of Sena's neck and breathed in the sweet scents of lavender soap and his own wintergreen gum. It suddenly felt like ages since he had ever held his younger lover like this.

Sena effortlessly released the blond's cock from its restraints and gave a few languid strokes to arouse his partner further. With Hiruma still holding onto him so intimately, he awkwardly reached for the bottle on the sink, poured the contents onto his fingers, and used it to prep his lover's cock. Feeling a little bold without any preparation for himself, Sena positioned his anus over the hardened organ and slowly started to penetrate his tight entrance.

Hiruma gasped in surprise as he held fast to Sena's hips. "S-Sena…you can't…" Whatever he was about to say was suddenly drowned out by the mind numbing pleasure coursing through his nervous system.

"N-No…don't stop, please?" Sena pressed their foreheads together and allowed the older teen's warm, panting breaths against his skin to relax him. "I want to take you like this." He gave a shuddering breath as he sheathed Hiruma's cock in a single push.

Hiruma squeezed the smaller body closer to him, their chests rising and falling together as they tried to regain their breaths. "If I've ripped you…I'm going to make you pay with a punishment game," he gasped as the muscles around his member clinched.

"Don't worry, Youichi-san. It didn't hurt…" Sena buried his face into Hiruma's shoulder as he lifted his hips and started to gradually set a rhythm. Hiruma's hands held firmly to his hips again, providing support as his thrusting became easier and faster.

"S-Sena…" Hiruma ground his teeth together in ecstasy, and unintentionally pricked his bottom lip with a sharp canine. Blood spilled from his wound and down his chin, where Sena took the liberty of licking it away and then sealing their lips together with a passionate kiss.

"Mah, Youichi-san," Sena murmured breathlessly. "Your lip…doesn't it hurt?" He nibbled tenderly on the bite before planting a chaste kiss at the corner of the blond's mouth.

Hiruma hummed dazedly. "Not if you keep doing that, you damn brat." He lifted the other's legs over the bends of his elbows and started to thrust into the begging heat, the velvety muscles contracting as his member rubbed against the other's prostate. Hiruma angled his hips before thrusting harder and hitting the pleasure gland dead on.

Sena threw his head back with a cry and clung to his lover's shirt tightly, as if he would fall at any moment. "A-Again, Youichi-san!"

The taller teen complied with Sena's command, effortlessly finding his target again.

"Ah …" Sena arched his spine as the fire in his abdomen grew with each thrust from his blond lover, until it finally lit every nerve aflame and had him calling out the other's name with passion. His cock twitched and released his seed in thick ropes, splashing onto both their chests and Sena's face. Not a moment longer, he could feel Hiruma's essence feeling him from within, and he moaned softly.

"So exhausted," Sena murmured.

"I see that, fucking shrimp." Hiruma chuckled jadedly as he removed the running back's legs from his arms and used the toilet tissues to wipe them both off, taking special care of Sena's face as he pressed chaste kisses along his chin and lips. He nuzzled the spiky, brown locks tenderly and carefully removed his softening member from the younger teen's entrance. "Sena, let me see."

Sena flinched but tiredly obeyed his command anyways. He gasped softly when two fingers entered him and massaged his inner walls. "N-no…stop."

"What is it?" Hiruma asked in a sultry voice. "Am I making you hard again?" He brought his fingers away and examined them for the other's blood. "Ah, you're fine. You better consider yourself lucky."

The younger teen frowned indignantly at the blond before grabbing his pants and shoes off the floor. "Akuma," he bit out, meaning for it to sound scathing, but it only came out half-heartedly. "We're never doing this again."

Hiruma made out like he was ignoring the smaller boy as he washed his hands in the sink and grabbed the bottle of scented lube. "Ready, damn brat?"

"Yes," Sena sighed as he walked out of the restroom before his lover, who apparently had one of his wicked grins.

They purchased the used bottle from the shop-keep, not even receiving a peculiar stare when he had obviously seen them both exit the restroom at the same time.

Hiruma had again grabbed Sena's hand, once they were outside, and headed in the opposite direction of the exit, much to the running back's dismay. They only entered the shops that deemed worthy of Hiruma's yen. The demon basically went on a sexually-induced shopping spree. He bought another bottle of scented lube that smelled of pumpkin-pie (1), an eight inch blue dildo, leopard-spotted handcuffs, a book on _101 Sexual Postures_, and a month's supply of French-tickler condoms, which would probably only last a week with Hiruma's stamina for sex.

Even though Sena found it pointless to try and conceal himself behind the taller teen (because half the population could care less at how many black bags Hiruma was carrying, or the fact that the blond was sporting a tent in his pants), didn't mean that he had to enjoy it. Sena dreaded that he was going to be dragged behind some poor, unsuspecting bush and thoroughly fucked again. The poor bush would be scarred for life, especially if semen had to be its other means of being watered; was Sena's reasoning.

The running back paled when he could see Hiruma's contemplative expression pointed at a food stand. Was it a bad time to say he wasn't the least bit hungry? In fact, he felt sicker to his stomach than anything; and, from the looks of those penis-shaped squids on a stick, and the vagina-shaped cinnamon buns on paper plates, it would only make it worse. "A-Are you hungry, Youichi-san?"

Hiruma grunted negatively as he faced forward again. "No. Not really." He noted the sigh of relief from the smaller teen and smirked. He knew Sena was getting more apprehensive the longer they lingered here. He'd have to make this quick and find another secluded place for him to claim the brunette again. "I'm horny, though," he blurted without any concern for the pedestrians walking by.

"Ah, Youichi-san," Sena gasped, aghast. "Can't it wait until we get to the hotel?" He winced as his lover's hand tightened around his own, a sign of his persistence.

Hiruma shook his head as he leaned forward and nibbled on the soft lobe of Sena's ear. "No, I can't wait. You should get into the spirit, though, Sena, or what's the point of this festival? It's to celebrate fertility, after all; and I'm doing just that, by releasing my seed into you." He bit down on the ear gently, causing the younger teen to shudder and practically melt in his arms. "Hmm, Sena?"

"Mm," Sena moaned distractedly as he leaned into the other's welcoming embrace. He nuzzled and kissed the palm of Hiruma's hand. "You need to learn restraint, Youichi-san," he muttered affectionately.

"How can I do that when your hands and lips feel so good?" To emphasize his point, Hiruma twisted his lover around and planted their lips together. He then slid the other's hands under his shirt to massage his pecks and pectoral muscles; the slender fingers moving along his skin and over his hard nipples, where they paused for a moment to tease them, and then continued down his sides and over his back. Hiruma moaned blissfully and pressed closer to the smaller teen's body. "See?" He murmured against Sena's lips. "Even you can't get enough of me. Either that, or groping me in public really turns you on."

Sena blushed from arousal and embarrassment. "I'm not giving in this time, Youichi-san." He quickly withdrew his hands from the blond's body, and was a little surprised he had said it without wavering.

Hiruma tilted his head, which looked like a puppy that had just been declined its bowl of milk. He was obviously not used to being refused from whatever he wanted, or the stern tone his petite lover had just used. "Excuse me?" He growled menacingly. "You won't want me to force you into it, Sena."

"That would be considered rape, Youichi-san. You wouldn't actually be tempted…" Sena squeaked at the malicious, predatory expression the blond was giving him.

"I won't consider it rape. It'll just be sex that you didn't know you wanted." He grasped the brunette's arm with his quick, quarterback reflex and started for the nearest building. He was heading straight for the back, where he knew they would be at least semi-concealed. Hiruma honestly didn't care if anyone saw them; it only fueled the flame within his groin. He was momentarily caught off guard as Sena efficiently staved him by digging his heels into the earth. "Sena," he warned with another growl.

Much to Sena's surprise, he was able to wrench his arm free and dash off at his notorious speed of four point one seconds. He didn't know where he was heading; only that he knew he wanted to leave and get back to the hotel before things got out of hand around his demonic lover. However, no matter how much he'd feel good about escaping his captor's lecherous clutches, he still had a foreboding sensation that he was going to be in serious trouble when Hiruma found him again.

XxX

Hiruma took a few deep breaths before taking another swig of Peach Brandy from the bottle that he had bought at the festival. After his lover's daring attempt of a successful escape, he needed a heavy drink. Something that'd burn the trepidation from his mind that his little running back had returned to Tokyo. Sena was probably hitching a ride home with some old, perverted truck driver right now… That little shit!

The blond moaned in devastation as he finally reached his hotel room and used the key to unlock the door with. He stumbled into the room. The black bags full of the items he had bought at the festival fell next to the luggage as he entered. He wasn't expecting to see the brunette sitting at the foot of their bed looking distraught, because he _had_ been fairly certain that his lover wouldn't be there when he returned.

"Damn…you," Hiruma slurred. "You're not…supposed to be…here." The bottle slipped from his fingers and fell to floor, the contents gurgling out over the carpet as he lumbered across the room to kneel before his lover. He could see tears glimmering in Sena's eyes from the faint light of the lamp sitting on the nightstand. "Why the fuck are you crying, you little shit? You're the one that left _me_." His head bowed toward the floor as he placed his hand in between the ones sitting in the smaller teen's lap.

Sena flinched at the other's words and restrained himself from withdrawing from the gentle touch. "I didn't…I didn't mean to make you upset, Youichi-san, but you were scaring me."

It was Hiruma's turn to cringe. He never had any intention to frighten the younger teen like he had. It was a mistake that he wished he could take back now, more than anything. "I'm…sorry, Sena." He leaned forward to bury his face into the warm fabric of Sena's shirt and listened to the soft sobs that only seemed to deepen his guilt. "Please, stop crying."

"I-I was so worried about…you. I thought something terrible might have happened…" Sena gasped as two tender lips captured his in a kiss. It was chaste, but enough to calm his racing mind. "E-Even though I was upset... I'm glad nothing bad happened."

Hiruma nodded numbly, half-aware of his semi-drunken state as he looked up at their pillows. "Bed. Now."

Sena quickly complied with the blond's demand and slid underneath the covers.

Hiruma stretched out beside him and took him into his arms consolingly. "You did the right thing, Sena. If you're fucking scared, you need to handle the situation as best as you know how." He ran his fingers through the spiky tresses before releasing a yawn. "Or, punching me in the stomach would have worked," he mumbled tiredly.

"Eh," Sena piped. "But, I don't want to hurt you." He looked up at the blond's face and blinked in shock. Apparently, his lover had already fallen asleep. Sena smiled as he planted a kiss at the tip of Hiruma's nose and snuggled closer into his chest. "I'll find another way, if it's alright with you."

The next morning, Hiruma was the first to awaken, with a small headache. He was fortunate that he hadn't been completely drunk; or, otherwise, his head would have felt like someone had split it with a mallet. He grumbled under his breath as he nuzzled the brown locks under his nose and sighed. Sena would never realize how happy Hiruma had been, when he had decided not to runaway back to Tokyo but instead stay and confront whatever the consequences would have been. This is why Hiruma cherished the stupid little running back so much.

"Oi, brat, wake up." Hiruma sneered as he lightly ran his sharp nails down Sena's spine. "You want to go to the museum, don't you?"

Sena shuddered at the weird sensation of having nails brush over his skin. "Yes," he whimpered before stretching out as far as Hiruma's embrace would permit and smiled pleasantly at him. "Are we going to get breakfast along the way?"

Hiruma nodded with a quick peck to the brunette's forehead and rolled out of bed. "Hurry and get dressed, fucking shrimp."

"Ah…Youichi-san?" Sena moved to the other side of the bed that the blond had slept on and sat on the edge. "Y-You're…going to be…alright, aren't you?"

Hiruma paused in pulling his shirt down over his chest and turned to look at the younger teen. "If you mean by restraining myself from dragging you into the nearest restroom and fucking you, yeah, I think I can hold back." He smirked at his boyfriend's dry expression and pulled his shirt the rest of the way down. "Sena, I only do it because I'm laying claim to what belongs to me."

"You have a twisted way of expressing your affections," Sena sighed, slightly put out by the blond's snarky behavior. He peered at the half-empty bottle of Brandy lying by the door and the contents spilled on the carpet. He winced at the thought of the maids having to get that stain out. Sena didn't let it bother him further, though, as he went about the room to get ready as well. He was going to get the most out of today, and the devil wasn't going to deter him, no matter what, where, or how hard he tried.

"Sena, come on. We need to get to the castle early, so we can get a good parking spot." Hiruma peered at the brunette from across the room, pulling the last button through on his shirt. "You little shit! You had to where a collar shirt just to torture me, didn't you?" He pointed to the open v on his lover's shirt and subtly pulled the lapel aside to get a better view of Sena's collarbone. "I always knew you were a tease."

The brunette froze as Hiruma leaned closer and innocently gave the nape of his neck a kiss. He suddenly started to giggle when the blond nuzzled him just below his jaw line. "Hiruma," he cautioned weakly.

Hiruma chuckled as he grasped his lover's hand and led him out the door.

XxX

Sena sat in the lounge room of the museum and rubbed his aching feet. He and Hiruma had walked the entire castle; from bottom to top and then back. He sighed with detest at the pain and looked around in hopes of seeing his lover return. For some reason, Hiruma had disappeared right when they had reached the bottom floor. Not that he was going to complain.

Hiruma had actually been on his best behavior, except for when he became uninterested with the family history exhibit and took it upon himself to sneak a few gropes to Sena's backside. It was times like these that Sena was glad his friends weren't around to see the _rest_ of the blond's true nature. How he ever concealed his lecherous side from everyone for this long, was beyond the brunette.

The door to the visitor's lounge swung open as Hiruma stepped through. He was carrying a rectangular white box in his right hand and had a very pleased grin on his face. "I got you a present, fucking shrimp." Hiruma dropped the box into Sena's lap and took the seat beside him, waiting for him to open it. "I got it at that dinky gift shop on the second floor. I saw you eyeing it and figured that's what you wanted."

Sena smiled thoughtfully as he opened his gift and pulled out a black kimono with a golden Japanese symbol on the back that stood for "Happiness" and "Luck." "Y-Youichi-san…This cost like…4,000 yen."

The blond waved his hand in dismissal. "Not really. All I had to do was strike a bargain with the vendor." He grinned deviously, but it was short lived as he was taken by surprise by two arms wrapping around his neck and hugging him.

"I love you," Sena whispered adoringly. "Thank you. I'll repay you, I promise."

Hiruma returned the hug and sighed. "No, you don't, fucking boyfriend."

Sena chuckled at the new title bestowed to him. "Oh? And, why is that?" Sena pulled away partially to get a better view of his lover's face.

"..Fuck. You're going to make me recite some shitty trite, aren't you?" Hiruma glared half-heartedly at his running back, before he was given a passionate kiss in response.

"As much as I'd like to hear it, just the thought that you even considered it is good enough for me." Sena laughed softly at the blond's scowl and immediately mended it with another kiss.

Sena looked up into the blond's wintergreen eyes and seemed to know exactly what the other had wanted to say. "I like being there for you, too."

The End

1. Scented Lube - pumpkin pie: I heard that this scent aroused a man more than anything, which is ew to me. I don't like the smell of pumpkin. D:


End file.
